1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal device, and more particularly, to backing up information stored in a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Information such as address lists, schedules, memo pads, and electronic mails is stored in an information memory unit of a mobile communication terminal device. When a user of the mobile communication terminal device erroneously treats the information, for example, deletes or changes the information, a backing-up of the information in a server device is performed so as to restore the information to the state before the treatment. When the information stored in the mobile communication terminal device is changed, that is, added, modified, or deleted, the changed information is backed up in the server device and the information stored in the server device is maintained equivalent to the information stored in the mobile communication terminal device.
All the information stored in the mobile communication terminal device may be not backed up. Only a part of the information may be backed up in accordance with an instruction from the user of the mobile communication terminal device. For example, there is known a process of classifying information into two kinds depending upon the importance thereof and backing up only important information (see a description of JP-A-2004-40283 at page 8 and FIG. 7).